Crónica de un cuento sin censura
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Mi hermana y yo somos especiales. Tanto, tanto, que a menudo nos metemos en problemas. Pero el día que nos cruzamos con Emma Swan y Regina Mills, no fuimos nosotras las que armamos escándalo. SwanQueen, Parodia y Sexo. [Regalo para SwanqueenBeastie] [TWO-SHOT].
1. Chapter 1

**Primero de todo: ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me lo ha dicho la pared.**

**Segundo de todo: no me hago responsable de lo que está aquí escrito, yo sólo seguí el guión que me dio la cumpleañera y rellené los huecos vacíos con imaginación y vozka (mucho vozka).**

**Y por último: este one-shot es un regalo para mi querida Lledó (SwanqueenBeastie), que hoy cumple 16 añazos (quién los pillara, echo de menos el instituto). ¡Muchas felicidades y nunca vuelvas a pedirme otro de estos! ;)**

**-SQ-**

**Crónica de un cuento sin censura**

Mi hermana y yo somos especiales. _Muy _especiales. Pero no, no somos superhéroes ni nada parecido. No podemos volar, ni lanzar telarañas, ni tampoco convertirnos en murciélagos. Lo nuestro es mucho mejor. ¿Preparados?

_Podemos. Colarnos. En la tele._

Y no, no estoy hablando de ir al Sálvame de público con nuestra abuela. Hablo de meternos en películas y series y ver la vida de los personajes detrás de ellas. _Su vida_ _de verdad_. Suena a locura, ¿me equivoco? No podemos intervenir en lo que pasa en la cinta pero si pasearnos por lo que no pasa en ella.

Creemos que es un mundo abstracto, imaginario, hecho a partir de los personajes creados por los actores y demás personal, pero se siente real para nosotras. A veces más que el guión original. Allí todos siguen sus deseos, sin tener que interpretar un rol establecido. Es bonito.

Así que a eso nos dedicamos, a falta de un verbo mejor, y así fue como descubrimos que Ginny y Hermione estaban liadas sin que Harry lo supiera. O que los minions son en realidad uno de los experimentos de Lisa Simpson. O que Jack Sparrow es primo-hermano de Han Solo.

Tenemos muchos más ejemplos, recogidos a través de años de travesuras, pero ahora mismo estamos obsesionadas con Once Upon a Time PORQUE SWANQUEEN ES ENDGAME (¡Lledó no me toques el teclado!), y tras tragarnos todas las temporadas hemos decidido indagar qué es lo que realmente ocurre en Storybrooke, más allá de lo que se muestra al resto del mundo.

Caemos en el bosque, al lado mismo del pedazo de carretera donde está marcada la línea de la ciudad y justo a tiempo de ver un característico escarabajo amarillo pasar en dirección al pueblo. Parece que nos encontramos en el capítulo 13 de la tercera temporada, cuando Emma vuelve al pueblo tras recuperar sus recuerdos.

Me levanto sacudiéndome la tierra que mancha mis pantalones y le tiendo la mano a Lledó, que sigue tumbada en el suelo, seguramente procesando aún el hecho de que en un rato podrá ver a su ídola, cierta Reina Malvada que llena su mente de sueños húmed... (¡vale, vale, eso no lo cuento pero suelta ya la escoba!).

En fin, que nos ponemos a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Tardamos un par de horas en llegar a las primeras casas, y caemos irremediablemente enamoradas en cuanto divisamos la torre del reloj. Haría otro comentario fuera de tono pero Lledó aún tiene la escoba a mano.

Nuestra primera parada es Granny's, yo quiero probar las famosas tortitas de la abuelita y mi hermana pretende visitar la habitación que ocupó Emma al llegar por primera vez a la ciudad. Como ella dice, todo empezó allí, cuando cierta rubia le abrió la puerta a cierta alcaldesa. _Sin pantalones._

Desayunamos con relativa tranquilidad (no sé cómo pero la comida televisiva está para chuparse los dedos), observando a la gente a nuestro alrededor con la ventaja de conocerlos a todos. Después, decidimos pasar a lo verdaderamente divertido. Averiguar cuantos más trapos sucios mejor. Y nuestra experiencia personal nos dice que, si queremos descubrir un secreto, siempre hay que empezar por el trabajo. Luego ya viene el dormitorio.

Llegamos a la Alcaldía sin problemas y entramos en la oficina correspondiente. A un lado, vemos un montón de tubos y probetas, de los que usaron en el capítulo para intentar replicar la poción de memoria. Así que suponemos que no van a volver pronto y nos tomamos la inspección del lugar con mucha calma.

_Craso error_.

Estoy a punto de tocar un frasco con pinta de importante cuando escuchamos pasos de tacones y nos escondemos a empujones en el armario-vestidor del despacho, puramente por inercia, y dejamos una rendija abierta para ver lo que pasa. _Por inercia también._

Regina entra en su oficina con la elegancia que la caracteriza y deja caer el bolso en una de las sillas antes de sentarse en la mesa, de cara a la puerta. Cruza las piernas y las balancea suavemente. Adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Creo que me estoy quedando hipnotizada cuando suenan otro tipo de pasos, menos delicados pero sorprendentemente acompasados a los anteriores.

Emma echa el pestillo en cuanto cruza el dintel, y sólo por su mirada sé lo que tiene en mente. Se acerca a la alcaldesa con la gracia y sensualidad de una pantera y, cuando llega a ella, apoya las manos contra la madera, a ambos lados de sus caderas, aún sin tocarla.

Se pierden en los ojos de la otra, y su conexión es tan visible que me entran escalofríos. Pero no aguantan mucho tiempo. El magnetismo que desprenden es demasiado fuerte y pronto se encuentran eliminando el espacio entre ellas, juntando sus bocas en un beso abrasador que caldea el despacho entero. Si me atreviera a respirar, seguramente se formaría vaho.

\- He echado de menos esto – suspira Emma.

\- Y yo – prácticamente maúlla Regina contra su mejilla -. Creo que los guionistas quieren liarme con un tipo nuevo.

\- Ya me cae mal – gruñe la rubia de inmediato, y la alcaldesa ríe divertida antes de volver a unir sus labios.

Estoy tan pendiente de ellas (más de lo que nunca admitiré), que tardo cuatro golpes de Lledó en notar que me está destrozando el brazo.

\- ¡Joder, qué fuerte! ¡Se están besando! - me grita en un susurro, algo más alto de lo aconsejado dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¡Shhh, calla! - le contesto con un murmullo.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calle?! ¡Que están juntas!

\- ¡¿Quieres que nos escuchen _y paren_?!

Lledó es silenciosa como una tumba durante los siguientes... diez segundos más o menos. Luego se muerde el puño para no chillar. Yo, como suelo hacer normalmente, llevo la procesión por dentro. Pero voy a cambiar "procesión" por "jauría de lobos" para ser lo más exacta posible en la descripción de este momento de mi vida.

Desgraciadamente no consigo captar demasiados detalles físicos, y tengo que reconocer que debería estar más atenta al ataque cardíaco que le está dando a mi hermanita, pero lo único que hago es mover la cabeza intentando ver mejor.

Las manos de Emma recorren la piernas de Regina, colocándose entre ellas y arrastrando la falda del oscuro vestido a su paso, y descubro que la morena en realidad no lleva medias enteras, sino de esas que llegan hasta medio muslo y se sujetan con liguero. _Sexy __a más no poder_.

Sé que la rubia ha tocado un punto sensible cuando la alcaldesa jadea sonoramente, aferrándose a los brazos cubiertos de cuero rojo y hundiendo el rostro en el pálido cuello de su amante. Y entonces el cuerpo de Emma se mueve un poco hacia la izquierda y me tapa lo que está haciendo. _Aparta, joder_.

Lledó me golpea de nuevo, silenciosamente diciendo que tampoco ve nada. ¿Qué quiere que haga yo? Bastante pervertidas nos debéis de estar considerando ya, pero... ¿qué haríais vosotros en nuestra situación? Los minutos pasan y la temperatura aumenta, y ya empiezo a mentalizarme de que voy a morir por combustión espontánea cuando _parece_ que todo acaba.

Regina sujeta los hombros de Emma mientras llega a lo más alto, usándola como ancla al mundo real, apoyándose en ella para evitar caer recostada en la mesa. Sus frentes se tocan y ambas jadean.

\- Oh, Dios – suspira la morena tras medianamente recuperar la respiración -. Te quiero.

Y entonces el mundo entero se tensa. Literalmente. Incluso deseo tener un cuchillo a mano para cortar el aire y recoger pruebas.

Regina abre los ojos con espanto pintado en ellos, obviamente aterrorizada por haber confesado sus sentimientos entre la bruma post-orgásmica. Emma se queda paralizada por un instante. Y Lledó casi se ahoga a sí misma al aguantar bruscamente la respiración.

Según deduje, ninguna de ellas había dicho aún esas palabras, al menos no en voz alta, y ambas las temían. De hecho... ¿tenían incluso derecho a ello? Eran personajes inventados, debían su vida a la imaginación de alguien. ¿Cuánto peso podrían tener esos sentimientos, difusos por partida doble?

\- Yo también te quiero – susurra Emma tras unos segundos de interminable silencio, dando respuesta a todas mis preguntas.

El amor siempre vale la pena. Puede que su relación siempre sea secreta, y que en la serie tengan que odiarse, pero si los sentimientos son reales los momentos robados serán suficientes.

Y entonces, cuando todas estamos aguantando las lágrimas de la emoción, _y porque era inevitable que pasara_, Lledó tropieza consigo misma, me arrastra con ella y ambas caemos estrepitosamente fuera del armario (_ironías de la vida_).

Ella hunde la cara en el suelo, aún en la fase de negación al haber sido descubiertas, pero yo levanto la mirada, me encuentro con cuatro ojos estupefactos mirando en nuestra dirección, y digo lo primero que se me pasa por la mente.

\- _Oops_.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y perdonad los errores que pueda haber x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que qué hago aquí otra vez, os estaréis preguntando confusas. Pues bien, Lledó no me hizo ni puto caso en aquello de no pedirme más one-shots, eso resume bastante bien la explicación xD Hablando ya en serio, es culpa mía por escribir el primero, ahora quiere uno por cada fecha especial O.o Este segundo capítulo es por su santo, día hoy 3 de mayo.**

**Ah, y muchas gracias a todas las que os molestasteis en leer y dejar un review en el capítulo anterior, se agradece saber que la parodia también es bien recibida ;) Espero que éste también os guste aunque creo que es más serio que el otro.**

**OUAT, según mis abogados, sigue sin ser mío (_qué desperdicio_).**

**-SQ-**

**Crónica de un cuento sin censura – la secuela**

_\- Oops._

Fui yo la que dijo aquello, que por supuesto era un comentario perfectamente lógico dada la situación, pero la cosa no quedó ahí.

Lledó reaccionó al fin, sólo que no como yo me esperaba. ¿Que qué hizo en vez de disculparse y salir por patas? Pues la croqueta. Literalmente. Empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, golpeándolo con los puños y gritando algo que sonaba mucho a "¡SWANQUEEN ES REAL!" y "¡SWANQUEEN ES CANON!", dejando salir todo lo que se había tenido que guardar en el silencio del armario (_bonita metáfora_).

Tras unos segundos se abrazó a mí, y entre lágrimas se aferró a mi hombro para golpearme de nuevo sin dejar de gritar que ella tenía razón desde el principio. Sin encontrar una expresión mejor para describirla, y citando textualmente lo que ella misma dijo después, "parecía una puta loca". Aunque yo casi prefería aquello a que propusiera un trío.

Emma y Regina aún nos miraban en shock, pero la rubia empezaba a poner cara de enfado, así que balbuceé algo parecido a "perdónyanosvamoslosentimosmucho" y arrastré a Lledó hasta la puerta que, por supuesto, estaba cerrada con pestillo.

Mientras yo luchaba con la cerradura, mi querida hermanita volvió a darse la vuelta. ¿Para qué? Para darnos fama de aún más pervertidas mirando las piernas de la alcaldesa, que aún tenía el vestido un poco subido. Ahí fue cuando vi la mirada asesina de la sheriff y creí que sería hija única. Pero por suerte abrí el despacho y salí escopeteada con Lledó del brazo antes de que nos cogieran.

¿Que porqué os cuento todo esto? Porque _obviamente_ no aprendimos _nada_ y hemos vuelto a Once Upon a Time, aunque esta vez con un plan elaborado en mente.

Veréis, aunque este mundo abstracto vaya por su cuenta sin seguir el guión de la serie que se ve por televisión, hay momentos en los que las personas tienen que estar en el lugar y momento exactos en los que ha estado su personaje oficial. Algo así como que los actores interpretan las escenas que se emiten y luego estas personas con mentalidad propia siguen con su vida, pero necesitan un par de minutos para procesar la transición y moverse de un sitio a otro.

Y esos minutos son una mina de oro para nosotras, tanto los de antes como los de después de la escena oficial. Un gran abanico de posibilidades, a cada cual más retorcida.

La última vez no nos importaba dónde caer, por lo que no prestamos atención a ello, pero para ésta fijamos un punto concreto como meta y aparecemos en el capítulo 15 de la tercera temporada, al lado de casa/granja de Zelena. Entramos sin llamar y realizamos un cambio muy necesario antes de volver a salir y escondernos en la parte trasera.

Regina y Robin aparecen al poco, producto de haber rodado en dicha vivienda, y los miramos a escondidas por la ventana. Él todavía tiene un vaso de whisky en la mano, y desliza el otro sobre la mesa ofreciéndoselo a ella. Pero la alcaldesa sólo quiere salir de allí y lo rechaza amablemente antes de marcharse.

Robin se queda de pie, con el ceño algo arrugado. Nosotras cruzamos los dedos. Él se lleva el vaso a los labios, da un buen trago... y escupe, tosiendo más bien a lo bruto.

Lledó no aguanta más y empieza a descojonarse por los suelos mientras el arquero trata de limpiarse la lengua con la mano, y yo mejor no os digo lo que había en la botella de supuesto licor, no vaya a ser que alguien me denuncie por daños psicológicos.

El tipo parece escuchar el escándalo que estamos montando afuera y sale a nuestro encuentro, pero nosotras ya hemos echado a correr y no es capaz de alcanzarnos.

_Robin – 0. Sestras – 1._

Nuestra siguiente parada es el final del 3x18. La pareja de antes vuelve a estar junta (pero no revuelta), esta vez al lado de una hoguera mal hecha. Él parece querer establecer una conversación, y ella rechaza sus intentos con una sonrisa diplomática que por alguna razón no lo echa para atrás. _Los hombres pueden ser muy lentos a veces._

Nosotras lo vemos todo desde nuestra posición privilegiada: sentadas en la rama de un árbol, lo suficientemente cerca para ver y escuchar pero no ser vistas ni escuchadas. Ambas llevamos capucha y un pañuelo negro sobre la boca. No es que sea necesario, pero va con el ambiente. Y mola (?).

El caso, que Robin no entiende de señales y llegado cierto momento se acerca a Regina e intenta besarla. Mis reflejos son rápidos y agarro a Lledó antes de que se lance contra él sin paracaídas, diciéndole en silencio que espere nuestro turno de intervenir, pero la gran Meryl sabe que me cuesta lo mío pararla.

La alcaldesa lo empuja con determinación antes de que llegue a sus labios y pronuncia un "no" rotundo que haría orgulloso a cualquier ser humano viviente. Ella comienza a caminar, alejándose, pero él está empeñado en demostrar sus nulas capacidades de entendimiento y hace el amago de seguirla. El_ amago_, porque Lledó y yo estamos más que preparadas y en el momento justo tiramos de la cuerda que colocamos allí previamente.

Robin queda colgado del árbol, boca abajo y de un solo pie, y sacude los brazos y luego el cuerpo como un auténtico títere de feria. Nadie diría que se pasa la vida en ese bosque.

Vuelvo a agarrar a Lledó, pero esta vez porque casi se cae para atrás de la carcajada que suelta. Y yo me uno a sus risas cuando el ladrón nos medio divisa y empieza a gritarnos.

\- ¡Eh, vosotras! ¡Sé que sois las del otro día! ¡Bajadme de aquí!

\- ¡¿Porqué habríamos de hacerlo?! - le contesto de vuelta, moviéndome para bajar las dos del árbol.

\- ¡Yo no os he hecho nada!

\- ¡¿Estás seguro?! - pregunta mi hermanita.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Esto podría considerarse secuestro con agresión! - dice enfadado.

\- Y lo que tú haces podría considerarse acoso – respondo con voz normal, ya que hemos llegado a su altura (o lo más cercano posible dada su situación).

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Oh, lo sabemos – admite Lledó, dando comienzo a uno de nuestros muchos diálogos, agobiantes para el tercero en discordia.

\- No es asunto nuestro – repito yo.

\- Para nada.

\- Pero...

\- Siempre hay un "pero" - dramatiza ella.

\- Quizás sea asunto de la sheriff.

\- ¿De la sheriff? ¿Qué podría ella tener que ver en esto?

\- Quizás quiera saber quien persigue a su novia – susurro como si fuera un secreto.

\- Hmm... entonces deberíamos decírselo. Hay que ser buen ciudadano – y lo comenta con tanta inocencia que rompo la dinámica con una risa imposible de detener.

\- Estáis locas – masculla él.

\- Gracias – hablamos a la vez, y por ello chocamos los puños después en un gesto confidente.

\- Como no me bajéis... - su amenaza queda incompleta cuando escuchamos la voz de un hombre llamando a Robin a gritos, y éste no tarda en contestarle. _Cobarde_ -. ¡Little Jhon! ¡Por aquí!

A nosotras nos basta una mirada para entendernos.

\- Hasta la próxima, _campeón_ – me despido mientras Lledó le palmea el hombro con falso compañerismo.

Echamos a correr una vez más, pero aún así no llegamos lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír la histérica carcajada de Little Jhon.

_Robin – 0. Sestras – 2._

La verdad es que hicimos lo que quisimos con él durante semanas, desde echar picante en su comida hasta pintarle la tienda de campaña de rosa, pasando por llenarle la ropa de polvos pica-pica _(*__cantando* __"sufre, mamón, devuélveme a mi chica, __o te retorcerás entre polvos pica-pica__...")__,_ cambiarle el arco por un tirachinas... y un gran etcétera. Pueden parecer bromas simples o comunes, pero ver al tipo éste saliendo a la calle con el pelo azul tras "modificar" su champú no tiene precio.

Mas la mejor de todas sería, sin duda alguna, la última_. _Por la sencilla razón de que no nos haría falta ni llevarla a cabo para que hubiese espectáculo.

Estamos preparando todo lo necesario para la trampa en la calle adyacente a la torre del reloj, lejos de miradas indiscretas, cuando mini-bigfoot aparece bufando por la nariz y soltando improperios por la boca, la típica imagen de un toro venido a menos. Aunque le reconozco el mérito de haber usado su cerebro para algo útil y encontrarnos antes de tiempo.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - nos grita -. ¡Quiero que me dejéis en paz de una vez por todas!

\- ¿O si no qué? - le encara Lledó.

La expresión que pone entonces es de pura cólera, y durante un ínfimo instante temo que nos haga daño de verdad, sobretodo al verle avanzar un paso más hacia nosotras con claras intenciones de pelea. Pero antes de que nada pase un remolino rubio nos alcanza por la espalda, ocupa mi campo visual y se sitúa delante nuestra, colocando la palma abierta en el pecho de Robin y empujándole levemente hacia atrás.

\- No vas a tocarlas – dice Emma con su voz de sheriff, y mi hermana me agarra el brazo emocionada por la presencia de la salvadora mientras suelta un chillido que todos ignoramos.

\- ¿Qué? - es todo lo que se le ocurre preguntar a él. _Sus habilidades lingüísticas me sorprenden cada día más._

\- Que te largues, Robin – repite demasiado calmada -. No voy a dejar que les hagas daño.

\- ¿Porqué no? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que me han hecho?

\- Sí, la tengo – afirma ella sorprendentemente, dejándonos a los tres con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y no has hecho nada para detenerlas?

\- No lo creí necesario – se encoge de hombros, y realmente parece que disfruta enormemente con lo que hemos hecho -, sólo son inocentadas de crías.

\- ¡Eh! - medio protestamos inmediatamente nosotras al escuchar ese apelativo, aunque igualmente enfrascadas en ese partido de tenis verbal.

\- Pues eso sólo demuestra lo incompetente que eres – despotrica el ladrón sin hacernos ningún caso -. No sirves ni para controlar a unas...

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! - una nueva voz se hace oír sobre los gritos de Robin, haciendo que todos nos giremos y empalidezcamos en diferentes grados.

\- Ay dios, la que se va a liar – musito yo entre dientes.

Regina nos mira con un porte que sólo puede ser descrito como imposiblemente humano, una mano en su cadera, y sus ojos disparan dagas metafóricas que cortan más que todas las reales que he visto en mi vida. _Normal que tenga novia y atraiga pretendientes idiotas._

\- ¿Y bien? - reclama -. ¿Nadie piensa contestar?

\- Estas niñas llevan semanas haciéndome la vida imposible – Robin nos apunta con el dedo buscando el favor de la alcaldesa, pero nuestro "¡no somos niñas!" muere en nuestras gargantas al escuchar la respuesta de la misma.

\- Ya, ¿y? - dice con un simple arqueamiento de ceja, y Lledó llega al cielo de las fangirls.

\- ¿Tú también lo sabías? - el tipo aún no se lo cree -. ¡¿Y porqué tampoco hiciste nada?!

Regina rueda los ojos con hastío.

\- Porque eres muy pesado, Robin. Muy, muy pesado. Me imaginé que te vendría bien un escarmiento.

El hombre boquea un par de veces, pero no encuentra contestación a eso. Así que Emma aprovecha y toma el relevo de la conversación.

\- Iba a ir a recogerte a la alcaldía – le dice a la morena -, pero ya que estás aquí... ¿te llevo a casa y te hago la cena de paso? - pregunta alzando las cejas en una clara invitación para algo más, y Lledó alcanza literalmente el nirvana.

Vemos a Regina disimular una sonrisa y extender el brazo, que la rubia entrelaza con el suyo antes de echar a andar a lo suyo y dejarnos atrás como si nada. Y por supuesto, ese es el momento que elige Robin para salir de su letargo. _Más oportunista y no nace. _Nos mira con ira y enfado, pero las palabras de la sheriff han debido de tener efecto y prefiere no abrir la boca e irse por donde vino con un bufido.

En definitiva: _Robin – 0. Sestras – __1__6__._

_Por ahora._

***_Sestra_ es "hermana" en ruso, y un guiño a la fantástica Helena de Orphan Black. **

**Gracias por leer x)**


End file.
